otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Battered Dreams
Drakesreach Sierra ---- The Drakesreach Sierra: A rugged range of rocky hills that feature an irregular and jagged profile, distinguished by the ashen rise of the snow-tipped Dragonspine Mountains to the far north, and the transformation of rolling plains into more somber auburn grasslands and bleaker lapidarian terrain that stretches between the foot of the mountain range to the north, the lush Verdigris Forest to the south, the crystal waters of the Jadesnake to the west, and the dry lowlands to the east. Aubern becomes granite as smoothly as night becomes day upon the higher flats of the Drakesreach Sierra; the harsh grasses and the thorny brush give way to firmer rocky soil, and the shade of ashen sweeps over the ground below, the stones that crunch underfoot offering a bleak yet welcoming change from the uphill trek. ---- The horses and riders thunder eastward, of course - above them wings the black raven that dogs their progress, letting out a low caw on spying the pile of stone; angling to head for it, and circle, descending. Taran is leaning against the pillar of black stone; from any distance, a part of it, but not exactly invisible. Just standing very still, letting the shadows hide him. Evaryn steps out of the glowing circle that appears, blinking as she looks around. "Oh good, I am not on the otherwide of the Jadesnake," she says, moving across the small space towards Taran, holding out a pack. "Food, in case you're a bit hungry," she offers. "The others she be along presently." Celeste urges Rampart only pausing at the sight of the pillar and pulling back on the reigns of the highmount. She glows with the ethereal light of seraphite and hair has been pulled back from her face, though tendrils loosened by the gallop dance on the wind about her face. A smile crosses her face, hidden to the night, at finding the bard unscathed. Thundering behind Fox, ten of the Blood Guard ride on her heels. She comes to a stop and slides from the saddle, walking towards all the glowing lights. "I hope these men are enough," she says to Taran as she approaches. The raven circles lower, heading for a spot in the rushes near Taran and Evaryn. As its wings flutter, it is abruptly engulfed in tendrils of black - tendrils, that, when they leave, leave behind the greying mage in place of the bird, flashing Taran a wry smile. "s' nae much, but 's sommat." One of those clawlike knives is in-hand - with the other, he's alreay undoing the binding of his pouch. "W' got t' hurry - time 's growin' short." "I should know better than to try hiding from a hunter," says the bard dryly, emerging from his place into what light offers. "I will choose to be glad that I did not need to test it against gargoyles. The area has been quiet for the whole of my watch." But Celeste gets a grin, and a teasing bow with cloak swept before him. "My Lady, a star comes to earth. And a good thing, as I think one is direly needed tonight. I see you lit the way for the cavalry - how under the moons did you manage that, Blackfox?" He nods to Kael, though, and heads inside. "You can tell me on the way, then." Evaryn chuckles and shakes her head, setting the pack down, near where Taran had been resting. "No need to carry extra weight at the moment," she says. "But best take something before we move onward. Last thing we need is you to fail because your stomach was growling and disrupting your concentration." Celeste slides down from the mare, flashing a smile to Taran. "Well, you didn't think I would let you get in trouble without me, now did you?" She banters and gives a tug to the mace to see that it is still safely secured to her side. "They have been sent by Tshepsi," Fox explains, "She would not come herself for fear this was a trap set for her, the only Syladris mage, so she was kind enough to lend us the guards." Kael fishes a small brass lantern out of that pouch - and a bit of waybread that he snacks on as he moves after Taran. "S' nae much t' say, b'yond I asked about, 'n found nae many willin' t' move. A lot o' sympathy, but were nae many places I coul' go. But ... maybe w' kin pull a bit o' this off, r'gardless." He looks back at the Guard, and Evaryn, offering the lady-mage a nod, "I donnae much like caves, jus' t' say." Winding Tunnel ---- An oddity of design, this textured, rounded passage looks as if it were carved out of the bare, black stone by heavy, desperate slashing claws. It winds like a snake for several miles from a mere hole at the base of the mountain up at a 15 degree angle, sometimes almost doubling back on itself before continuing on to a larger cavern. The temperature steadily decreases the deeper into the cave one goes, and icy cold water makes a small stream out of the bottom of the passage, sapping what little heat there might have otherwise been. ---- Taran leads the way, as Blackfox has command of the Blood Guard behind. Settling his Lute about his neck and shoulder by its strap, he steadies it with his good hand. "It's a long hike," he says. "And slippery near the end. Anyone want to fill me in as we go?" Evaryn cautiously moves in after Taran, loosening her bow from its restraints of her quiver and holding it in against her. "This is rather unsettling," she says as light bounces off of the walls. Blackfox follows, this time prepared with a lantern held in one hand, bow in the other, finger curled around an arrow nocked on the string. "I...I told Tshepsi," she confesses, "That I am no leader and do not know how to command men such as these." Water Table ---- Layer upon layer of thin slabs of limestone make up the majority of this small, man-made cavern, seemingly carved out by tiny, irregular shovels. Water gushes from the walls here, burbling from between the rock layers and down into a carved-out passageway below. Travel across the slick stone beyond the speed of a crawl is nearly impossible. A passageway to a broad hall can be vaguely seen through the waterfall effect on one of the walls. ---- Blackfox follows, this time prepared with a lantern held in one hand, bow in the other, finger curled around an arrow nocked on the string. "I...I told Tshepsi," she confesses, "That I am no leader and do not know how to command men such as these." (re) Celeste slips in after the mages, yes... she is her own light source it would seem. One hand loosening the mace at her side and hefting it into her hand. though she remains silent for now. Kael grips that odd blade a bit tighter - apparently distrustful of the ceiling, from the odd look he gives it - "Aye, s' nae th' sort o' place I woul' call a cozy den, 't all." He looks back at the blood guard. "Jus' keep up - an' m' told, look fer hittin' th' eyes." That's helpful. Taran looks around carefully as they clamber through the tunnels, deflating a bit as he sees the waterfall. "Gone," he says quietly. "Well...fair enough then." He nods at the waterfall. "T'is through there. If it is as before, then nothing will do you harm until you interfere with what you see." The sound of scratching can be heard back in the direction of the cave opening, a steady scritch-scritch-scritch. "Taran..." Evaryn says, next finding an arrow to nock into the string of her bow, gaze turning back in the direction from whence they came. "I think something may be following us," she notes warily. "Blackfox... perhaps five of the guard to the front, five to the rear, just to cover ourselves? Everyone else, have some form of weapon at the ready," she suggests. Kael looks back at the cave mouth, "M' nae likin' th' idea o' havin' sommat behind me /an'/ sommat 'n front. D' we deal wi' that first, o' push on?" He keeps more of an eye back, admittedly. "If it's behind us, then if another comes from the front.. they will have us at a disadvantage," explains Celeste softly. "We can either retrace our steps and post a guard to the outside and have them give a call, should something come." Taran sighs. "Of all of us, I am only here to show the way; I cannot fight. I will go and see what follows, and come back to you?" "If you cannot fight and there are gargoyles behind us," Fox says with a shake of her head. "We should not split up." Evaryn mirrors Blackfox's shake of the head, "She is right. You are our guide for the moment, Taran, and if you cannot fight, it would be foolish for you to break from the group." She slips back from the front, to hover near the end of the pack. "If we can keep our eyes and ears to both the front, and back of the tunnel, we should be alright for now. As always, keep your guard up, and weapon at the ready. If we get attacked suddenly, we have to be prepared." The scratches get louder, and as they get louder, there is a defined dragging sound that becomes evident. Scritch-scritch-shhhhh. Scritch-scritch-shhhhh. Kael listens. Just listens - then nods. "W' wait here." There's a note of decision there - "An' w' stop whate'er it is afore 't hits th' water. Y' hear that?" The lantern gets set carefully aside - and a second knife comes out to join the first. "Y' lot get ready." Taran nods, and - as noncombatants must - moves to get out of the way, pushing himself back against the wall and enfolding his cloak over the shining strings of his lute. Celeste frowns to Taran. "No falling on swords while I'm here, Taran." Her voice fades away at the sound of the muffled dragging and hefting the mace tighter. The arrow slowly draws back, and is held taut in Evaryn's hands as she looks in the direction of the scratching, her eyes narrowed. "It's getting louder..." she murmurs. "It should be on us soon. Get ready." Kael lowers to a crouch, nodding to the Blood Guard - who draw weapons themselves, ready for an ambush - "Y' remember. Aim fer eyes." The blades are out wide, the mage suddenly grinning - a feral, toothy thing. Blackfox follows suit, setting the lantern aside and drawing back on string, "How did they know to get in behind us?" she asks with a frown. Celeste shakes her head. "I don't know if they knew we were here," she mummers softly. "sounds like they're dragging something too." And so it emerges. Mildly humorous if it wasn't so grotesque, the gargoyle seems to have a mass of deerskin skirt bunched up over its face, said skirt still twisted around a tanned, unconscious woman's knee, and indeed seems to be the only thing the Shadowed beast is holding her by. Her scratched, unencumbered leg hangs awkwardly forward, giving the gargoyle-woman combination a floppy masthead, and her long, braided brown hair drags against the wet cavern floor, making waves in it like a boat might, her head occasionally knocking against the cold stone. The gargoyle seems unencumbered by a lack of sight, its wings folded tight against its body, plodding on as if on autopilot. "What the..." Evaryn murmurs, her fingers flexing and then tightening over her bow. "We need to retrieve the woman before we attack, or we risk doing her harm... I could try and summon her with my powers, but that's still a risk..." Taran adds, pitched low but carrying, "She lives still. She must be taken from here." Kael snarls out then - "Fire. Better w' hit her 'n she get past us. Ruddy /fire/ - aim fer where th' eyes shoul' be." He himself moves in front of the pool, tense and ready. Celeste moves to follow Kael, holding the mace fast in one hand. The other raises and the blonde seems to concentrate for a moment, palm out to the beast. Blackfox watches in tense silence, trying to judge whether or not the creature has even noticed their existence, not taking aim just yet. "Shades," Evaryn murmurs, lowering her bow, and easing up on the string so the arrow hands loosely from her fingers. She brings up her now free hand, concentrating in the general direction of the creature and woman. "I'm going to try and summon her to me," she whispers. "Blackfox, be prepared to loose your arrow should this go awry, and the creature comes rampaging at us." The mage intakes a deep breath, all of her attention now brought into trying to will the woman to her with a beckoning gesture. The creature seemed unaware until Celeste puts her hand up, when it stops in its tracks. A moment later, however, it's half-clothed quarry is ripped from its maw, and if an expressionless cracked stone statue could look confused, it would. It rages against the nearest fleshy target, which happens to be a member of Tshepsi's Blood Guard, the great beast's ivory teeth moving to attempt to clamp over the man's head. As soon as the woman is pulled clear, Fox looses an arrow from her bow, a soft twang echoing in the cavern as the shaft speeds on its way, aiming for the blue eyes of the beast. "Give her to me, Evaryn," says Taran quietly. "Free your arms to fight." Kael leaps forward, then, snarling - stone it may be, but the mage leaps in anyway, working to get that monster off of the man it's trying to...er... eat. If rocks eat. Blades flash as he dives forward, shouting to do his best to distract it. "try t' push 't back - 'gainst th' wall!" Celeste gives a quick glance to the wounded lady and then back to Kael. The second the gargoyle lunches for the guard. She hurries forward, swinging the mace wide to catch the creature up side the head. Evaryn grunts as her arms are suddenly full of an unconscious woman. The mage staggers a bit under the weight, eyes never leaving the creature. "Keep putting arrows at it, Fox," she breathes out, stepping back to try and transfer her burden over to Taran. "Move back, you fools!" she shouts to Celeste and Kael. "We cannot shoot if you are in the way." Taran pulls the unconscious doll of a woman into his arms in a gesture that says this is ...really not a new thing to him. Far too practiced. Rescue accomplished, sort of, he makes his way carefully around the edges of the fight. The gargoyle clamps down as the Blood Guard quickly moves aside, forcing the stony creature to snap loudly at air. It screams, its booming voice deafening in such close quarters. It scoots back a bit, being nicked by an arrow and Celeste's mace. It seems to have made its decision to attack Celeste instead, and makes a pouncing leap towards the woman, as if to crush the woman under its weight. Blackfox steps back, lowering her bow as she ignores Evaryn, letting Celeste and Kael do what they know how to do best. Instead, she moves a bit further down the tunnel, looking and listening for any others so they would not be taken by surprise. - That is not a valid attribute or skill name. The Blood Guard does not stand idle as the beast attacks, three of them closing in in a semi-circle, a well trained unit standing shoulder to shoulder. With Kael and Celeste already engaged, the one turns to cover the backs of the other two as they close with the gargoyle, thrusting at it with their spears. The greying mage moves fluidly up on the beast, engaging, snarling as he works to try to cut at it - and then at the one vulnerable spot he knows it has - the eyes, its head, of course. Celeste dodges to the left with a growl when the creatures lunches for her. She whips the hammer around once more to smack some sense into the creature. Preferably in small bite-size bits that can remain to the cavern floor. The creature rears back once more as it misses Celeste, pulling back to avoid the Guard's spears, and pulling down to avoid the druid's katar. However, this dodging seems to have allowed an opening to Celeste, and her weapon smacks against the side of the statue's head, crunching as it separates a hemisphere of the creature's head from its body, thunking to the ground. The edge of one of the creature's eyes now lies exposed. It begins to backpedal, apparently willing to save this battle for another day. With her hands free once more, Evaryn's hands grasp the bow tightly as she renocks an arrow. "Get back, Light damn it," she shouts angrily, drawing the weapon taut, aiming and then releasing in one smooth movement. Blackfox turns then and fires, taking advantage of the momentary opening as the gargoyle steps back, trying again to strike or dislodge an eye. The two Blood Guard continue to follow up as the third member of their trio continues to stand back to back with them. Spears thrust forward, trying to score against the stone. The first guard's spear thrust seems to do the trick, popping the glowing, pulsating blue gem out of its socket. The creature seems to freeze, as if stunned. Kael pulls up short, as it stops moving - as the gem goes skittering - no sense tearing up blades if there is no need. Snarling... he waits. Then... as it does not move, he edges back, staring at the gargoyle, blades only lowering slowly. Taran shakes his head. "Finish it!" he says. "Don't wait - take the other eye, make sure it can't move again." "Blackfox, can I take your horse?" Evaryn asks. "I'll take the woman back to the Refuge, make sure that she's alright. I can rejoin you the fastest if you do not return as well." She's already moving in Taran's direction to retake the woman. Celeste lunges forward, moving with complete abandon. The mace swinging wide to strike against the creatures head to smash the other eye, if possible. And that is that. The head splinters with the second impact, the blue gem smacking against the cave wall and bouncing further down the cavern. The creature's body slumps, and a greenish ooze seems to form on its upper surface. "Aye," Blackfox nods, "There is plenty of room in the wagon for her. Get her somewhere safe." Kael blinks at the ooze - looking to Taran - "If th' are bringin' another one, what does 't mean fer th' one w' are here t' save?" He looks to the water, then - w' hae t' look, 't least, m' guessin'." Celeste stands over the creature, panting. Green eyes aflame with fury as she looks back to Kael, and it flickering away at his words. "You don't think he's dead, do you?" She looks away from the greying mage to Taran. "Can you... is there a way to know from here?" Taran hands over the woman to Evaryn, and scoops up the glowing stones. "Tshepsi will want to see these," he says. Then, to Kael, "I hope it doesn't mean he's already dead. Tshepsi implied that they might be collecting a full set. That woman there is a conjurer - but as far as I know, only Tshepsi is both syladris and mage." He points at the waterfall. "The temple is through there." Evaryn nods, "I will leave the horse at the stables just outside of the Refuge," she promises, "And ensure that she is safe." She holds out her arms to take the woman, grunting a bit, but also takes the stones, pocketing them. "Be careful, everyone." And then she moves back in the direction of the mouth of the cave. "If this one is active," Fox says, looking over to Taran then, "It is likely the others are as well." "Bears lookin' at, one way o' another." the greying mage is grim - "Wi' nae find out waitin' here." He moves for the water. "comin'?" The glowing green ooze collects thickly on the back and wings of the gargoyle before...taking flight. The ectoplasmic stuff seems to slowly float up to eye height, then higher, the top of it seeming to phase through the cavern's ceiling. Celeste steps away from the guards and falls into step with the mage. Her gaze falling to the flying ectoplasm. "... dammit," she mutters under her breath. Blackfox takes a step back as she stares at this phenomenon, "What...is that?" Taran winces. "I hope not," he murmurs, heading carefully toward the waterfall. "We have to destroy that altar. They'll keep bringing people as long as it gets them anything. That green...was like the mist we saw drawn, Fox?" Kael shakes his head - watching that... then grimly moving for the water, those knives at the ready - and passing through. Celeste follows after the mage, keeping an eye on him. Though the bit of flying goo seems to have unnerved her somewhat. Ancient Temple ---- Hideous reptiloid gargoyles with glowing blue stone eyes are perched atop more than a dozen pillars of black marble that encircle a black marble altar rippled with veins of coruscating blue light. Narrow steps lead from the spiral sigil-marked gray stone floor to the sides of the altar. The altar itself rests beneath the looming sculpture of a downturned broad humanoid face, a man with a gaunt face framed by an angular beard, whose mouth is open to reveal a guttering green ethereal flame. That flame illuminates the altar and the surrounding pillars. A broad passageway leads deeper into the temple, while a smaller passageway leads towards the sound of water. ---- The altar seems to be empty tonight, the guttering green flame belching from the statued face the only source of light save for the glowing blue eyes of five unmoving gargoyles on high pillars. "I do not see any sign of him," Fox whispers. Taran winces visibly at the sight of the empty altar. "One day was too much?" he asks. "But they are not done - not if they are still taking people." He nods toward the throne room. "We...can see if the plates are talking," he says slowly. "Maybe we'll find the Syladris in there?" Kael nods, then - looking to Taran - and then back to that altar. "When w' hit that, those are goin' t' defend 't, if I got half a guess." The young man moves slowly into the room, eying the gargoyles. "Five. An' one destroyed." He looks to Taran. "Five out o' a dozen o' more. How many w' 'ere last time?" He keeps his voice low, a mere whisper, not intending to let it carry. "Do you think they will wake if we try to clear the way first,' muses Celeste softly. She gives a quick glance to Taran. "Talking?" "That is what I was thinking," Fox nods to Celeste, "To remove the eyes now while they are not moving." "There were, are, plates hovering in the next room, with faces in them," says Taran. "They summoned the blood tentacles when I tried to attack them." "Faces?" Celeste wrinkles her brow and seems to be considering giving the gargoyle smashing a go. "What kind of faces" The woman keeping her voice as though expecting them to wake at any time. "W' are here t' stop this - th' takin'. S' what w' came for, 'n what mus' be done - if that means bringin' th' cave down, o' jus' killin' e'ery one o' these flyin' beasts t' make sure n' any more kin be taken..." Kael looks up at them, speculative. "I got a feelin' yer Syladris is gone, Taran. W' kin look if ye like, but donnae lose sight o' what w' came t' do." Taran nods, points at the altar and the face above it. "That would be where he died," he says. "It sucks the power, the life out of people. A green mist. But...I want you to see the next room. So you can tell Duhnen, in case he chose not to believe me." Celeste sighs and looks gives a wounded look to Taran. "We need to end this... now. So if we need to see the next room, let me be after." She looks back to Kael. "Do you want me to try to destroy it. I don't want it attacking... um, you." Kael looks up to the gargoyles, speculative. "W' destroy all o' it. When w' do anythin', m' bettin' those are goin' t' try t' stop us - " He looks to the Blood Guard - "Y' lot spread out, 'n pairs. If th' twitch, pile in - an' th' will. Two t' each." And then to Taran and Celeste. "I donnae ken much about smashin' altars - but 'ere, 'ere I got more room. An' wi' watch yer back." He grins, then, ferally, those eyes igniting again - "Y' two sort how t' smash that thing." Taran looks up at the face, down at the altar. "...Break what can be reached?" he asks. "Celeste, can you take the Shadow out of it?" Celeste raises her palm to the flame, concentrating. Nothing seems to happen, or more so, the grinding brings a rather guilty expression to the Mikin's face. "... Taran," she mummers in a curious whisper. Kael watches the statues, flexing his hands on those knives, looking to the blood guard - hissing out, "b'ready". The flame in his eyes flickers still, a slow, feral grin crossing his features. Taran looks up. "...I wonder if the gargoyles are part of how this place continues," he muses aloud. "Care to try that again, m'lady?" The creaking sounds get louder, and slight movement can be seen from above. A light humming noise can be heard from the other room. Celeste delivers a quick nod and tries to concentrate on the flame. Perhaps it's that infernal humming but whatever the Mikin seems to be trying to do... it's just *not* happening. She tilts her head back and looks over to the mage. "Be ready..." Kael most definitely is. "Y' two mind hurryin' up a bit?" THe blood guard, ready to a fever pitch, grip spears and shields tightly, grim. Taran walks...into the throne room. Just enough to see what's making the humming. Celeste watches as the bard walks away, her attention returning to the movement from ceiling. her eyes squinting to try and make out what may be on the horizon. Taran bolts *right* out of that throne room, moving at a fair clip. "Smash everything you can and then RUN," he shouts. "I found all the angry tentacles and they're COMING!" Kael calls to the blood guard - "throw if y' hae extra - then move fer th' caves, double-quick!" He looks to celeste, already moving himself. "If y' goin' t' do anythin', Celeste, /now/ 's th' time." It seems the party has been joined by some denizens above as well, as the five gargoyles take flight, screeching horribly, like glass shards on chalkboard. Celeste turns and slams the hammer towards the center of the center of the altar. That careless abandon returning to her movements and swinging the mace about for dear life. Taran has nothing to club anybody with and no free hand to swing it anyway, but waits at the edge of the waterfall, with an eye on those gargoyles and the other on the throne room archway. Several large cracks appear in the fell altar as it is hit by Celeste, and the gargoyles screech wildly as if in pain. Three swoop down in progression towards the woman as if to end this affront once and for all. And that - that makes Kael's eyes go wide... and he grins again, feral - the light in his eyes flaring brighter as he charges forward with a sudden roar - engulfed in sudden tendrils of black in this, more open, space, what emerges on the far side is not the usual wolf. No, what roars and aims a heavy paw at that altar, a paw tipped in obsidian claws, with a fanged maw of the same, is a truly massive Mankiller bear, one that looks that face nearly in the eye, where it sits on the wall. Celeste raises the hammer, a glint to her eyes at hearing the creatures cry out in pain. So incense by the her rage, that she doesn't notice the gargoyles merging on her. Or if she does, it is that feral expression of one more swing that catches her offguard. The gargoyle barreling into the seraphite-clad woman and trying to get about the plates at the woman. Claws catching and tearing into flesh. It is then almost sheer luck that the second gargoyle's claws barely miss, scraping to the armor as the Mikin is pushed away. Just as another gargoyle converges on her. The hammer wails at the air and the bodies trying to fend them off as she falls behind the altar. Taran ...snarls, as Celeste goes down. "Get them off her!" he orders the guards, charging forward himself to try and pull Celeste free, pull her clear. "Cover the retreat - take down who you can!" The dire bear hits the altar, breaking a corner off the Shadowed structure, and provoking another shriek from the gargoyles, who pull up from Celeste's form to circle around, while the two still in the air drop down to attempt to rake Kael, like biplanes attacking Godzilla. And as if to bookend the mayhem, hundreds of mirrored discs swarm from out of the nearby doorway, each held alight by a series of bloody tentacles snaking up from the floor. They head towards the altar, the buzzing coming from them nearly deafening, but unlike the screech of the gargoyles, it is constant. Celeste pales as she's a reprieve from the beasts and sees them going after Kael. She clamps a hand to her bloody side, wincing and trying to rise at the same time. "Get off him, you bastards," she snarls. Her gaze darts to Taran and the lack of weaponry... and through it all cuts that hum. "Oh shades, get out.... we have to get out of here." The gargyoles swoop past - the first simply deflected by a massive paw; the second cuts a furrow in fur and bone, the beast snarling and spitting foam as it's hit. It moves /fast/ - faster than something that big has a right, but not /quite/ fast enough. Taran tugs on Celeste, offering what support he can. "Yes, we do," he says. "We've done all we can this time. We have to *go*." And he's trying, he's trying. But not without the seraphite knight. "Cover our retreat! Back into the tunnels and then run!" Celeste clings to the mace with a dead grip, perhaps from the pain. She pulls the other, though not covered in blood and loops it about Taran's neck. "We have to get out of here," she states with that dogmatic resolve. "Kael... retreat," she calls and with the help of the bard, to be moving to the waterfall. With the swarming pie-plates of bloody death, and the gargoyles - the bear is not far behind. Perhaps it is that the wild teaches discretion as a better part of valor - but the beast turns to run for the entrance after the guards - using size to gain speed until close enough that the massive thing is again engulfed in those tendrils of black, leaving a young man small enough to dive out for the exit. The gargoyles don't seem to be ready to let Kael leave so easily, two going for one more pass before the freelander makes it to the waterfall. The legion of bloody wisps advances quickly, many swarming on the altar, while the majority swarms towards the threesome. The beast again moves rapidly, fending off the assault as best it can - a howl of pain turning into a human's cry as the young man stumbles through the waterfall - yet another claw got past, yet another strike hit home. A piece at a time, it seems, if that's what it takes. "Bravo, m'lady, just what I was thinking," is Taran's more-or-less diplomatic response, moving as quickly as he can, working with one of the blood guards to support Celeste's armored self and the rest try to cover the path of retreat from the flying gargoyles. Tentacles and gargoyles converge onto a hapless Blood Guard that lags behind. His screams haunting the steps of guards and motley adventurers as they run for their very lives to escape the shadow beasts and dive through the falls. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs